Mi primer beso negro
by Aracelyux
Summary: John nunca había tenido semejante experiencia entonces siente un poco de pena al principio. (No es muy hard porque así como a John le da pena a mi igual, apenas me adentro en estas cosas, igual espero lo disfruten XD)


Nota de autor: No se me da mucho esto de escribir cosas ¿pervertidas?, e igual hago el intento, aunque lo más seguro es que acabes riéndote, pero es suficiente para mí, después de todo mi función es distraerme y entretener al lector, (que formal jajaja).

**Mi primer beso negro**

Estaban ya completamente desnudos, rozando sus pieles una contra la otra, disfrutando de la fricción entre sus miembros, sus bocas chocaban torpemente una contra la otra en cada beso apasionado que se otorgaban, gemidos, jadeos, suspiros, y nombres pronunciados con dificultad, se encontraban tan excitados que nada a su alrededor importaba, solo existían ellos, ni si quiera sentían la cama sobre la que estaban acostados, todo para Sherlock era el cuerpo de John sobre el suyo y viceversa, las caricias comenzaron a ser rasguños profundos sobre la piel del otro, dejando marcas en la mayor parte de piel posible, gritos de un dolor placentero salían de la boca de ambos, entonces Sherlock quien obviamente ya no pensaba nada más que no fuera el placer que le estaba otorgando John separo un poco a su pareja para tomar algo de aire, bastante agitado y excitado después de respirar lo suficiente el pelinegro exclamo _"Besa mi entrada, quiero que me folles con la lengua" , _la cara de John se enrojeció por completo, tragó saliva un poco asombrado, aunque ya había tenido relaciones con su compañero de piso, eso era algo que nunca había intentado, y a pesar de sus fuertes sentimientos y el tiempo que ya llevaban juntos haciendo este tipo de cosas, John aún no estaba acostumbrado del todo a explorar el cuerpo de Sherlock detalladamente, nunca antes había realizado tal acto y ni si quiera lo había imaginado, nunca había visto como se hacía un "beso negro" , solamente había escuchado que era y antes de Sherlock (cuando se declaraba completamente heterosexual) describía este acto como algo completamente asqueroso, nervioso por el miedo de no llegar a dar bien "el beso" el rubio asintió tímidamente sin decir palabra alguna, coloco a su compañero en una posición adecuada para comenzar a dar su beso, pero una vez ya colocado solamente se quedó ahí viendo, frente a su rostro la espalda baja y la entrada de Sherlock, sin saber qué hacer, si sabia que quería hacer, obviamente era follarlo, algo que ya había hecho antes por instinto y sin problemas desde la primera vez, pero el beso, ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?, intento dejarse llevar por la situación pero no lo conseguía, al ser esto algo nuevo para John le daba algo de pena, claro que no lo iba a decir, temía quedar mal, comenzó a acariciar levemente las piernas y el trasero de Sherlock, siguió dándole placer jalando su miembro suavemente en lo que se preparaba para dar el beso.

"Solo hazlo John, no tiene nada de raro" , pensaba, pero aun así su boca no se acercaba, Sherlock estaba demasiado ocupado disfrutando de las manos de John para darse cuenta de que este no se animaba aún a hacer lo que le había pedido, hasta que luego sintió un pequeño y tímido beso cerca de la entrada, Sherlock se arqueo y bufo desesperado : John, ya hazlo, lo necesito; le recrimino entre jadeos, John volvió a asentir nervioso y empezó a besar lentamente alrededor de su entrada, mientras seguía estirando suavemente el miembro de su compañero, cuando se animó a sacar su lengua para lamer alrededor, escucho a Sherlock exclamar el nombre de John todo excitado, y aunque eso lo estimulaba a continuar, no era suficiente, se alejó precipitadamente de la entrada de Sherlock, este noto aquel movimiento y volvió a bufar: ¿Qué pasa John?, no me tortures así; John tomo algo de aire para poder explicar que ocurría, al diablo el quedar mal, tenía que ser honesto, no estaba listo.

- Yo….yo….no me siento listo Sherlock, lo siento, es algo nuevo para mí y no sé cómo hacerlo – explico atropelladamente por lo bajo para que no se le entendiera, Sherlock se volteo y tomo su rostro delicadamente, le miro a los ojos con esa mirada brillosa de cariño, no con la mirada seductora que le daba hace rato.

- John – musito tranquilo – no temas, solo déjate llevar, como con las otras cosas que hemos hecho, creo que todo lo que hago contigo a sido nuevo para ti, y esta es la primera vez que no estás listo, ¿Por qué? – susurro, tomo la mano de John que estaba sobre su miembro para darle besos y lamer sus dedos ansioso, John se estremeció y suspiro con placer.

- Ya te lo dije, no sé como hacerlo, lo otro, bueno creo que sí, tenía ideas al menos, pero de esto nada, no sé – se sentía completamente idiota así que decidió intentar besarle de nuevo en su entrada, Sherlock le detuvo, tomo su rostro con las manos y le miro, esta vez había regresado esa mirada seductora que ponía tan caliente al rubio.

- ¿Prefieres que yo te lo haga a ti primero?, tal vez eso te de seguridad – sí algo excitaba más a John (además de los gemidos sonoros de su pareja) era ver a Sherlock tomar la iniciativa, le encantaba verlo de esa forma, eso le ayudo a recobrar los ánimos, dejo la pena de lado, solo necesitaba un empujón, entonces el rubio le lanzó una mirada divertida y negó con la cabeza lentamente, al mismo tiempo que volvía a acomodar a Sherlock para fallárselo con la lengua.

- ¿Eso te encantaría no?, siempre queriendo ser el primero en todo – susurro sobre su oído, dando un jalón al sexo de Sherlock que lo hizo retorcerse y gritar;_ Mmm John, _descendió despacio por toda su espalda dejando una línea de besos húmedos que hacían estremecer al detective y una vez que llego a su entrada comenzó a lamer con frenesí, ocasionando nuevamente sonoros gemidos que lo incitaban a seguir.

- ¡_Oh John!, ¡Joder, si así! – _repetía continuas veces, cada que la lengua de John pasaba sobre su entrada, John lo sujeto de las caderas y comenzó a dejar más saliva alrededor de su entrada, luego con una de sus manos comenzó a meter un par de dedos para adentrar su lengua en su entrada – Tócate – susurro John al detective mientras seguía lamiendo y besando, el detective obedeció y comenzó a atender su propio miembro, los gemidos y jadeos subieron de volumen – Ahhh, JOHN, OH SÍ, JODER JOHN, AH….AHHHHHH – gemidos largos y cortos sonaban continuamente mientras John seguía besando y lamiendo, metió ambos dedos a su entrada ya bien lubricada y comenzó a moverlos como tijeras, dio un poco de espacio para su lengua, que una vez dentro comenzó a moverla en círculos lentamente, haciendo que el detective se retorciera de placer – John! – grito sonoramente desde su garganta, los gemidos de Sherlock, y verlo tocarse de forma tan ansiosa excitaban al doctor, de tal manera que no aguanto más, dejo el beso negro y comenzó a follarselo con todas sus fuerzas, tomo el miembro de Sherlock y comenzó a jalarlo de arriba abajo al ritmo de sus embestidas hasta correrse dentro de él.

Ambos hombres gritaron hasta quedar sin aliento al momento de llegar al éxtasis, John cayo exhausto a lado de Sherlock, ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras recuperaban el aliento, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

- Eres el mejor John – musito Sherlock y el doctor se acerco para darle un beso en los labios. – Tu lo eres, te amo Sherlock – respondió quedamente y se recargo en el m{as alto, mirando el techo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Muy cursi como lo terminé no?, bueno así es conmigo, (inserte risa tímida) en fin, ojala les guste, ya saben, ideas, sugerencias, quejas, etc. Bienvenidas.

Gracias.


End file.
